


5 years

by read0write



Series: FoY [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/read0write/pseuds/read0write
Summary: It's just a waiting game now...waiting for him to work it out.Lu Han decides another visit to Xiumin may help clear his head enough to find the answers he needs.





	5 years

**Author's Note:**

> had this sitting around for a while and finally got around to posting it  
> just the first side story to my main fic (took me almost as long to write and post it, sorry)  
> it's just something short for now. hopefully the next one will be longer and more

Lu Han sighed as he looked out the window. The bustling city below did nothing to calm his heart.

"Uh Lu Han? Do you maybe want to move away from the window?"

"Why?" He turned his head to glance at Xiumin standing by the kitchen counter, two mugs of coffee in front of him.

Xiumin's eyes widened a little but decided to keep quiet. If his friend couldn't even remember his fear of heights, things were definitely worse than he thought. "Your coffee will get cold. Come take a seat."

Lu Han had stopped by for a surprise visit again, two years after his first one not too long after he had left Sehun in Beijing. That first visit, Lu Han had still been okay, adamant in his actions though conflicted.

But now... Xiumin picked up his coffee and took a sip. Things must be really bad for Lu Han.

"Okay." Lu Han slowly walked over and took a seat on the bar stool, pulling the coffee cup towards him. He took a deep inhale of the scent before taking a sip. He let out a small sigh and looked at Xiumin with sad eyes. "I miss him, Xiumin."

"Miss who?"

"Sehun," Lu Han said in a quiet voice. He set his cup aside and rested his head on the table with a sad painful groan. "I miss him so much it hurts. Do you know how he is?"

"No," Xiumin spoke a little apathetically. "If you wanna know how he is, go see him yourself."

"I can't," Lu Han whined.

"And why not?" Xiumin tried not to roll his eyes. He didn't want to be mean to his brother but this had dragged on for long enough, causing enough pain to both parties, but his brother had to be the one to fix it since it was his problem. He was done giving advice if Lu Han wasn't going to listen.

Lu Han pouted. "I just can't."

"That's not much of a reason. Care to tell me for real this time?"

"I...I can't. I can't see him." Lu Han ran a frustrated hand through his hair, staring down at the counter. "This...this relationship can't last. It's not going to have a happy ending."

"Luhan, I've already told you that isn't a valid reason. He's been waiting for you for over three years now. And you have a prime example of this relationship working out."

"Yeah, but Joonmyun accepts you for what you are. Sehun doesn't."

"And how do you know that?"

"You didn't see the look on his face when I told him." Luhan looked down at his hands frowning.

"Maybe, but you didn't even give him a chance before you ran away."

"I did give him a chance." Lu Han looked indignantly at Minseok. "It's why I'm here now."

"Did you give him a chance after he learned the truth about you? Because from my memory, you guys dated when he did not know and after he found out, you ran away. In my case, I actually stuck around to see how things would go and they worked out well."

Lu Han frowned as he contemplated what Minseok said. He had a point but he wasn't willing to admit defeat yet. He had just spent all these years in solitude, gathering his thoughts together and hoping to forget about the whole incident, but it wasn't an easy task. It was becoming harder to just forget everything and instead just run back to where he had been happiest, something he was starting to accept. He had hoped visiting Minseok would help straighten his resolve, that he had done the right thing by running away before someone got hurt. However, he was afraid he had done just that: hurt both of them with his disappearance. And it looked like Minseok confirmed that fact. But he wasn't stubborn for nothing.

"Yeah well, I still don't think it would've worked for us like you guys."

Minseok took a sip of his coffee. "You never know if you don't try."

"Yeah well," Lu Han finished his cup of coffee, "I'm going to my room to rest for a bit. See you for dinner?"

"Of course." Minseok lifted his cup towards Lu Han as he disappeared into his room. He finished his drink and stared out the window. With a sigh, he grabbed a book and sat down to read a bit before dinner. Sometimes he wished he could help his brother more but Lu Han was incredibly stubborn, only accepting the help if he wanted or agreed with it. He just hoped his brother could arrive at the right answer sooner but feared it would be another year or so. Time meant nothing to them but Sehun ran on a different clock...especially since he was refusing dosages.


End file.
